


Jelly

by katrinawritesthings



Series: Twitch au [1]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-10-20 09:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10660038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinawritesthings/pseuds/katrinawritesthings
Summary: anonymous asked: taem being all cute n jealous n possessive shit on jjong and jjong being amused and giddy. uwuAs he runs his character through the world map, Jonghyun glances again at the chat. He laughs when he notices a particular question: “Does Nanaman just never get jealous, then?”





	Jelly

****"Hey, two thousand watchers.” Jonghyun bites his lip with a grin when he notices the little number under his stream. He doesn’t like to make a big deal out of it because he feels like it’s gloating, but he really is happy with how many people want to watch him. He’s just some nerd that plays kiddie games with no schedule. And not that well, either. At least Taemin does cool shit like horror game speedruns and knows what he’s doing. Jonghyun has come to the conclusion that people just like to watch him because he does facecams and his face is cute, which is actually nothing to complain about. He thinks it’s kinda neat that so many people like listening to him talk too much. What’s not so neat is that he hit that benchmark right when he got to the part of this game that he sucks the most at.

“Two thousand people here to watch me fuck up,” he mumbles. “Great.” Almost immediately, his chat floods with comments about how he’s great at games, or at least not that bad. He laughs as he glances between them and the game. “No, like really,” he insists. “This part always takes me like, ten tries. It’s bullshit.” He’s knows that he’s pretty okay at games in general, but that doesn’t mean this game won’t start giving him extra pity lives in a few minutes. He figures, since he’s already going to spend forever here, that he might as well make it take even longer by distracting himself with answering some questions. He scans through his chat again as he tries this segment for the first time.

“Who’s my favorite singer?” He reads off first. “Junghee, from that one pop band,” he says. “I don’t really know the rest of the band, but she’s a babe.” All dark and buff and loud and shit. He’s totally into her. “Fuck,” he says next, because he fell and died. He reads a new question before he tries for a second time: “Is Nanaman going to stream today,” he hums. “No, not for a couple of days, actually.” People in his chat start clamoring to know why and he grins. He likes how everyone always knows that he knows what’s up with Taemin. He likes that all two thousand of these people know that Taemin is his boyfriend and that he totally gets to make out with him whenever he feels like it. People keep asking for him to explain why Taemin won’t be streaming so he chuckles as he taps the buttons on his controller.

“He was trying to make lunch pancakes, right,” he says (and then ignores all of the people trying to tell him that lunch pancakes aren't a thing), “and he was like, ‘yeah, I can totally flip this without the spatula, watch,’ and then he couldn’t, and now half of his hand and his wrist are all bandaged up because pancake batter can apparently get hot enough to give you first-degree burns and he can’t use his hand. He’s being grumpy in bed right now, probably.” He shrugs as he dies for a third time and respawns again. A new wave of comments come from his chat now; sympathy from those that don’t follow Taemin that much and exasperation from those that know him better and can’t even say that they’re surprised. His phone vibrates next to him and when he takes his hand from the controller to check, he sees that it’s a text of a frowny face from Taemin. He snorts. He almost forgot that he was modding the stream from the bedroom.

“He almost caught it in the pan, though,” He adds, just to make Taemin feel better. “Like, there was at least ten percent of a pancake salvageable from it all. And it was a good pancake, too.” He doesn’t know what Taemin puts in them to make them taste so nice. Taemin texts him a smiley face next, which he grins fondly at before looking for a new question to answer.

“If Nanaman is your boyfriend, how come you think Junghee is hot?” Jonghyun cocks a brow when he finishes that one and reads it over again to make sure he didn’t read it wrong. Putting aside how they’ve completely ignored the fact that he’s poly, is he not allowed to find anyone attractive ever again once he gets someone to be with? “Well, my eyes didn’t stop working when we got together, for one,” he hums, “but since I don’t think that’s really what you meant--he doesn’t really care.” He shrugs, then curses under his breath as he dies again. He’s lost count by now. He should really start paying attention.

“He doesn’t mind when I think other people are cute,” he clarifies, since he knows that people are going to ask. “Like, I could be nuzzling up against a tall, muscular, ruggedly handsome babe and he wouldn’t give a shit. He trusts me.” Taemin trusts him and it’s really, really nice, and just thinking about it gets him all warm and fuzzy sometimes. He’s a flirty dude; flirting is just a fun thing to do for him and he hardly ever means anything serious by it. Half of the time, he doesn’t even notice he’s doing it until he’s drawing little designs on someone’s hand with his finger and making them blush. For Taemin to be okay with it is a first out of all of his past boyfriends and it’s really important to him. He thinks, that out of all of the times he’s pressed up against other cute boys, Taemin has only gotten pouty twice.

He dies again and makes a disgusted noise at himself. He hopes the people that were whining about him going back to farm extra lives earlier understand why he needed to do that now. Looking away from the chat, he mumbles that he’s gonna try to focus for a few minutes to get this right and move on.

A few minutes later, he’s fucked up even worse than when he was only half paying attention. He sighs deeply and backs out of the level, mumbling dejectedly about going through some earlier ones and picking up some stuff that he missed. As he runs his character through the world map, he glances again at the chat. He laughs when he notices a particular question: “Does Nanaman just never get jealous, then?” it reads. He laughs more when he finishes reading it out loud, leaning back in his chair and bringing his hand up to muffle it. _Does Taemin never get jealous._ Holy fucking shit.

“He is the most jealous piece of shit on the planet,” he grins when he finally gets his composure back. He runs his fingers through his hair and wiggles back up straight. “Just only when other people try to flirt with me.” He giggles more as he waits for the game to load him into the level. This is his favorite question ever.  “Like, as soon as someone tries to chat me up, he comes out of nowhere and wraps around me and looks at them with this look, like….” He doesn’t even try to mimic the look, choosing to shake his head with a fond little chuckle instead. He would never be able to pull off the look of pure death that Taemin can get in his eyes. It’s pretty impressive, he has to admit.

“Sometimes he also enters himself into the conversation by just… aggressively making out with me,” he hums. That’s what happened last time someone tried hitting on him at the club. First he was in the middle of brushing them off disinterestedly, and then suddenly he was being pressed up against the bar with Taemin’s hands possessive on his waist and his mouth demanding against his lips. He’d pulled back after a minute, then pulled Jonghyun’s back against his front and kissed against his neck while Jonghyun giggled at the bewildered look on the dude that was trying to hit on him. He likes when Taemin reacts like that the most, to be honest. It’s almost flattering.

“He doesn’t tell them to go away or anything, but he likes to let them know that I’m already spoken for if they show more than an inkling of interest towards me,” he says. “I think it’s cute.” It’s exceedingly unnecessary, since Jonghyun is perfectly capable of getting rid of unwanted flirters by himself, but it’s still cute. He loves when Taemin gets all grabby with him. He snuggles him all night and shoots possessive little glares at everyone else in between sucking dark hickeys into his skin. “You know, I bet he’d probably get all jelly if you guys tried flirting with me, too.” He chuckles softly as his fingers tap their way through the game almost without thought. He has this level pretty much memorized, so he keeps his focus on the chat for more questions to answer.

“You think I’m cute?” he asks after reading one. “Aw, thanks.” He gives the camera a little wink of appreciation. The next comment he sees is much the same, so he replies in the same way. “Oh, aw, thank you,” he smiles. “I think I’m handsome too.” That’s kind of an understatement; he thinks he’s the hottest babe on this side of the earth. He won’t be arrogant and rub it in people’s faces, though. They still know. Pretty well, apparently, if the string of compliments that his chat quickly turns into is any indicator. “I’m hot, I’m sweet, I’m gorgeous, I’m babely,” he reads, smile widening with each comment that he reads. He bites his lip and tries not to be too flattered. “Guys, stop,” he laughs. “You’re gonna make me blush.” And they’re probably gonna make--

The door to his streaming room opens less-than-pleasantly before he can even finish his sentence. He shakes his head with a fond sigh, wiggles his eyebrows at the camera, and turns around just in time for Taemin to invite himself into his lap and press their mouths together. Jonghyun is not in the least bit surprised. He laughs against Taemin’s lips, which only makes Taemin press closer up against him. One soft hand and one bandaged hand wrap around his neck, Taemin’s fingers pressing possessively into his skin as he kisses Jonghyun sharply.

“You’re a piece of shit,” he mumbles between kisses. “And you said that on purpose. Because you knew they’d start hitting on you. And I hate you.” He wiggles to straddle Jonghyun’s lap and wrap his arms around his waist instead. Jonghyun fits an arm around him with a smirk. He doesn’t even try to deny it; Taemin makes his grumpy noise and presses as close up to him as possible. He kisses from Jonghyun’s jaw to his neck before resting his pouty little head on his shoulder. “But you're still mine,” he grumps. “And none of them get to flirt with you. Hmph.”

“True,” Jonghyun hums, ruffling a hand through Taemin’s soft hair fondly. “Very true. You heard him,” he adds, turning back to grin at the camera. “No more flirting.”

“Right,” Taemin says quietly. He presses another kiss to Jonghyun’s neck. “Mine.”

“Yours,” Jonghyun agrees, rolling his eyes. He’s sure the people in the chat are still trying to flirt with him, but those people are big jerks that don’t know when a joke should be over so he’s gonna ignore them. On a related note, though, “I thought you were supposed to be modding the chat for me,” he says. He has a couple of other people that mod for him and kick douches when they show up, but none of them are online right now. Taemin wiggles in his lap and squeezes him tighter.

“I would’ve banned all of them,” he grumbles. Another laugh falls from Jonghyun’s lips as he gets his hands back on his controller and finds where he is in his game.

“You’re cute,” he says, pressing a little kiss to Taemin’s cheek.

“And you’re mine,” Taemin says again. Jonghyun feels like he’s going to be hearing that a lot for the rest of the night.


End file.
